Thin
by DreamsComeFromtheHeart
Summary: She wanted to be thin, perfect. Like her sister, like Aiki, like Haruhi. OC-centric one shot turned into a series of one shots.Rated T for anorexia, self-mutilation, self-harm, dark thoughts, and one thing that I'm not giving away until the very end.
1. The Overture

**Thin**

A/N: I'm aware of all the projects I need to be doing, but this is far more important to me. I _need _to write it.

Warning: Eating disorders. OCs. Little, if no humor.

Disclaimer: I do not ownn OHSHC. I wish.

Thoughts = italics.

* * *

><p>Tori stared at Haruhi as she walked across the room to fetch tea.<p>

_How does she stay so thin?_

The blonde-haired-blue-eyed first year looked down at her own chubby form. _Why can't I be like her?_

She turned her head towards her sister, Ayame, a purple-streaked-brunette-blue-eyed second year who was laughing with Hikaru.

_And Ayame's so thin, too. She's graceful, she's pretty, she is the best of the saxophones, and she gets picked for everything... why can't I be that one for once? The one that shines?_

Tori turned to stare at Aiki, a pale-skinned-red-haired-blue-eyed first year who was talking to Mori with a flirty smile on her face.

_Aiki's a stick! Why can't I be like her? Or Ayame? Or Haruhi? Dieting doesn't work, cutting down portions doesn't work, excersizing doesn't work... But I need to be perfect. Thinner, so the kids here will stop. I hear the whispers, the taunts. "Ugly." "Gross." the laughter... I can't take it anymore._

The blonde first year sighed and dropped her head into her hands. _Why can't I be good at something just once...?_

"Hey Tori-chan!" Honey called from a table. "Come eat cake with us! We have your favorite, chocolate!"

"No thanks, Honey-senpai," Tori called, an idea forming in her head. This would be the only way for her to get thinner, she just knew it!

* * *

><p>"Tori! Dinner's ready!" Ayame called that night while Tori was doing homework.<p>

"No thanks, Aya-chan. I'm not hungry."

"What?" Ayame ran up the stairs to her sister's room. "You? Not hungry? Are you sick?" The brunette second year pressed a hand to the younger's forhead. "Hm, you don't feel warm-"

"I'm just not hungry, okay Ayame?" Tori snapped.

"Fine. But you need to eat a little snack, okay?" Ayame pressed.

"I will later, alright?"

"Alright. I love you Tori-chan."

"I love you too Ayame."

As the second year pressed a kiss to her younger sister's forhead, Tori felt her eyes welling up. It wasn't until Ayame closed the door that she let them fall.

_Why can't I be perfect, like her?_

OOO

"Really? You'd do it?"

"Yes, if the director wanted me too," Tori smiled at her Drum Major as they walked towards the Band truck to load.

"Oh, thank you! You see, if Daichi quits, then Hachiro will quit and vice versa. Even if you step up and play tuba, I might have to go back and play with you because I think it's a little different from clarinet," Haru, the Drum Major, chuckled.

"I figured that," she giggled. "I'll need lessons over the summer, too..."

"Of course, of course! And you could come over for concert season and we'll work with you... Tori, that's just awesome!"

"What's awesome?" Ayame asked once Haru and Tori were within hearing range.

"Tori here said she would do tuba next year!"

"You know what's better than a tuba?" the brunette second year started.

"A THREE-BA! UP," both her and Haru chorused before purposefully missing the high five.

"Yeah," Tori whispered. "Daichi had asked me yesterday if I'd do it if the director asked, and I-"

Ayame had already turned around and was engaged in conversation with someone else.

"Don't worry about it, she gets distracted easily. It's not you," the Drum Major promised.

"It's okay. I'm used to being ignored anyways," the female blonde laughed softly and looked at the ground.

"No, she just gets distracted. Promise."

"Thanks Haru. I'll get back to you when I get a mouthpiece, 'kay?"

"Thanks again!"

Tori got onto the bus and looked out the window until Ayame walked on. The brunette walked straight past her... into Hikaru's arms. Tori sighed and thought of Kaoru, who had not made the trip due to being the mascot for Home games. He had Haruhi, though... she'd never be like Haruhi.

_What's wrong with me? Does anyone really even like me anymore? It's because I'm fat, isn't it. It is..._

OOO

"Ayame, do you mind if I ask you a few questions as long as you don't tell anybody?" Tori asked as Ayame drove them home.

"Absolutely. Ask away."

"Do you think it's wrong for me to want to be as skinny as Aiki? To look at Kaoru and Haruhi in the hallway and want to be like her? To... to just stop eating?"

"I can't condone not eating," Ayame warned.

"Dieting doesn't work for me Ayame, you know that. I just wanna be thinner," the first year looked at her thighs and thought they were whales.

"I wouldn't recommend dieting, it doesn't work for me either. If you want to get in shape, just watch portions and exercise."

"I've tried, I just keep gaining weight... I don't wanna put on that spandex suit for the musical and see my muffin top and back rolls. I... I hate what I am in general, body and all," the tears started to flow like a river from the crystalline blue eyes as Tori confessed to her sister.

"Tori, the features you dislike make you the beautiful individual you are," the second year promised, laying a hand on her sister's.

"There's so much pressure for me to be perfect. I have to fix those things so I can be an acceptable individual."

"There's nothing unacceptable about you; if we all looked the same, there'd be no diversity in this world."

"Ayame, I hear it all the time. 'Ugly.' 'Gross.' and all the laughter... I can't take it anymore."

"Look, there's nothing I can say that you haven't already heard. But you have my opinion, whether or not you adhere it is up to you. Don't let stupid comments bother you," Ayame lectured as they pulled into the driveway at the manor.

Without another word, Tori trudged into the house and to her room, closing and locking the door behind her.

* * *

><p><em>2 Weeks Later<em>

"Tori, are you okay? You seem a little off," Mori rumbled one day at the Host Club.

"I'm fine, Mori-senpai," Tori turned and gave him a smile. His eyes widened breifly before his face turned impassive.

"Are you sure? You look a little... thin..."

"Thank you," Tori glowed.

Mori nodded and made his way over to Ayame and Hikaru. "We need to talk."

"About what, Mori-senpai?" Ayame asked, looking up from her tea.

"Have you noticed the rapid weight loss Tori has been going through lately?"

"Yes," the female second year sighed. "It's not just me she's worrying then..."

"She's starving herself isn't she," Mori stated.

"I can't get her to stop. She'll never listen to me..."

"Kaoru," Hikaru suddenly called. "Come here."

"Yeah, Hikaru?" Kaoru asked.

"Can you go talk to Tori? Look at what she's become... she's not eating..."

Kaoru took one look and marched over to the blonde. "Come with me."

"Why, Kaoru?" Tori blushed.

"I need to talk with you," he stated, grabbing her hand and dragging her down the hallway towards a bathroom. "What do you see?" he asked, hands on her shoulders.

"Me," she stated. _I'm far from perfect, but I'm making a little leeway..._

"Really? Because I see who was once a beautiful girl. I see someone who was so insecure she let people get to her. I see someone who has starved herself and ruined her perfect figure," he ran a hand across her sunken cheek. "What brought this on?"

"I... I wanted to be like _her. _Like Ayame, or Haruhi, or Aiki."

"Why?"

_Because you love her and the other two have someone who loves them. _"Because I'm not perfect. They are."

"No one is perfect Tori. You've ruined yourself, look!" He lifted the bottom of her heavy dress to show her legs. All they were was skin and bones. "I bet I can see your ribs. And your pretty little face is ruined too... Please stop, Tori."

"I will," Tori said, biting her lip.

"Thank you," he smiled and walked out of the bathroom, ignoring the girls' shreiks and giggles.

_Would you love me if I stopped? No... probably not... it will always be Haruhi over me, Hikaru before me. Why should I think any different?_

So Tori walked out of the bathroom and down the hallway, where Ayame and the hosts offered her some cake.

Like always, she refused.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Note: <em>**I love you guys, and thank you for taking the time to read it. And yes, I meant for it to end abruptly.

I'd like your feedback.


	2. Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats

**Thin**

A/N: Hello all! With suggestions from Hitomi Hyuga and numerous calls for a sequel, I have decided to make Thin into a series of one shots based around a musical that was important to me at this point in my life.

The songs will go in order, and double casting will be a must. I know with this musical, double casting is practically impossible since you have to change unitards and makeup so quickly, but I can't be bothered to make so many OCs besides the three I have in here. So keep in mind that some characters will be casted two to even three times.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC… or CATS.

* * *

><p><em>Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats<em>

"So the Host Club is putting on a musical?" Haruhi asked as she filled Kyouya's cup. "I dunno, Senpai… doesn't that have, like… singing and dancing in it?"

"Yes, CATS has a rather big amount of singing and dancing- in fact, it's basically a ballet with words- but it'll be good for business and nobody expects it to be perfect. We'll be performing songs over the course of two months," Kyouya said as he printed out a piece of paper.

"Who am I?" Haruhi asked, holding her breath.

"Director."

She let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought you'd appreciate that. Put this up on the wall, will you?" he asked, handing her the paper.

As she pinned it up, she realized it was a cast list.

_Mori- Old Deuteronomy, Macavity, Bustopher Jones_

_Honey- Jemima_

_Kyouya- Munkustrap, Gus_

_Tamaki- Rum Tum Tugger_

_Ayame- Rumpelteazer, Bombalurina, Jellylorum_

_Hikaru- Alonzo, Mungojerrie, Skimbleshanks_

_Kaoru- Mr. Mistoffelees_

_Aiki- Jennyanydots, Victoria_

_Tori- Cassandra, Demeter, Grizabella_

_Haruhi- Director_

"Wait, why are we cast?" Tori asked as she, Aiki, and Ayame wondered over to the cast list. "Don't get me wrong, I love acting- it's weird that it's just us and the Host Club, though."

"We had a shortage of girls- as you can see, with Honey-senpai being cast as Jemima for being a male soprano- and with Haruhi's unfortunate lack of talent in singing… or dancing… or acting… we had to take necessary measures. I didn't think you'd mind, since Ayame is with Hikaru and Aiki with Mori-senpai."

"No, of course not…" Tori sighed. She had been doing so well about being distant with Kaoru, only to be cast as his 'magical assistant'…

"Wait, why am I the tap dancer _and _the really flexible one?" Aiki whined. "I know I take ballet and tap, but that's just not fair…"

"Speak for yourself, I've never taken a dance lesson in my life and I'm cast as the second most flexible one," Tori muttered. "I'm also one of the sexy ones. I have no sex appeal."

"Well, I like my parts," Ayame beamed, eyeing Rumpelteazer.

Kyouya chose to ignore them.

"Rehearsals are everyday after Host Club activities, starting today. Don't be late."

* * *

><p>Haruhi facepalmed and sighed loudly as she stopped the music for about the fiftieth time in ten minutes.<p>

"Listen guys, I know we just started today, but can you please at least try to sing on-key?" she asked as everyone grumbled.

"She can't even sing herself…"

"Who is she to judge us?"

"I sing pretty well, I do!"

"There's a reason why she's stage manager!"

"Just give me this song as a solo, it should work out better."

"I can hear you guys!" she snapped, then facepalmed a second time. "Okay, take a ten minute break except for Tori, Ayame-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru."

The rest of the hosts willingly left the stage in search for water, while the four left behind flopped onto the floor.

"Why can't we have a break Haruhi?" Hikaru whined.

"Yeah Haru-chan, I thought you loved me," Kaoru teased, making Tori stiffen almost imperceptibly. Ayame noticed and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"That's not the point," she rolled her eyes. "I want you four to come up with a dance and to split up the verses. This way, the others can concentrate on not singing like tone-deaf elephants on the chorus and you get a spotlight."

"Alright, can do," Ayame smiled.

"I want you to partner up, okay? Ayame-senpai with Hikaru and Tori with Kao-chan. Do lifts, spin around, sway side-to-side, whatever you want. Just make sure it's good," she said as she walked out of the room. "I'll leave you four to it while I work out the others' singing."

An awkward silence fell over the room as the four mulled over the task they had been given.

"So…" Hikaru started. "I think there should be some flips and lifts."

"Hikaru, don't forget that we aren't professionals. It has to be safe," Tori said, scooting away from Kaoru who had scooted closer.

"Why were we even picked for this?" Kaoru wondered. "Aiki's the dancer, and Mori would be the perfect height to lift her."

"Well, seeing as Hikaru and I are paired up the whole musical and Tori-chan is your assistant in Magical  
>Mr. Mistoffelees, I'd say the answer's pretty clear," Ayame said dryly. "Let's get to it, shall we?"<p>

After realizing that Haruhi took the sound system and they'd probably need music, they played Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats on Tori's iPhone.

"Okay, so… I say at first, we pop out at different times, but with our partners," the brunette second year suggested. "Hikaru and I could pop out at the first 'boop-boop-boop-boop,' you two the second, us the third, etcetera…"

"Alright. How do you want to split up the verses?" Tori asked as she, once again, slid away from Kaoru who frowned.

"Let's do the beginning first," Ayame ordered. "Hikaru and I will be around the car. If that's okay with you, of course," she added sweetly to her boyfriend.

"Fine by me," he shrugged.

"Why don't we get in that little nook on top that platform?" the younger twin asked his partner, pointing to a platform surrounded by rope. "We can climb around the rope."

"Okay," she nodded. "How about it's just us four on stage until the chorus? That'll make things so much easier."

"We'll tell Haruhi," Hikaru nodded. "Let's start."

Once Tori and Kaoru climbed up to their spot, Hikaru started the music. At the first 'boop-boop-boop-boop,' he had jumped onto the car hood while she crawled in front of it. At the second, Kaoru stuck his head out of the ropes while Tori leaned her whole body out like a monkey on a vine.

On and on the boops went with them taking various stances until the last one came, where they had mutually decided to pose in the middle of the stage. Figuring she'd need help, Kaoru grabbed Tori by her waist and pulled her down from the ropes before practically dragging her to center stage.

"What was that?" she demanded once they had paused the music.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"What's the problem?" Ayame asked, immediately by her sister's side.

"What's going on?" Hikaru asked from his balancing act on the windshield.

"I could have gotten down myself, thank you," Tori said crossly, folding her arms.

"Doubt it," Kaoru snorted before pressing on. "And besides, I bet it looked good. We're supposed to be partners in this, which means contact is necessary."

"Tori… he's right. You guys are partners- what's more, you're the girl, which means everybody expects him to help you down from stuff that could be dangerous, like ropes. I know you don't like it, but that's the way it is."

"…Okay. Okay," she took a deep breath. "I guess I just freaked out. Can we do it again?"

"Yes, of course," Ayame nodded.

When Kaoru grabbed her waist this time, she didn't freak out.

OOO

"Okay guys, this is the last time then I have to go home and cook dinner," Haruhi told everyone, holding a hand to her head. "I also have a splitting headache… So, let's start."

Everybody obediently left the stage as the four scampered to their positions. Once Haruhi was satisfied, she started the music.

The 'boop-boop-boops-boops' and the placements of the four had Haruhi smiling. "Perfect guys!"

_Are you blind when you're born? _Ayame and Hikaru sang in harmony. Hikaru had turned Ayame facing him and bended her over, so she was looking at the audience upside down.

_Can you see in the dark? _Tori and Kaoru sounded with the blonde kicking her leg in the air for Kaoru to catch. Thankfully, he did.

_Can you look at a King? _The brunette and older twin leaned forward in unison.

_Would you sit on his throne? _The younger twin made a 'seat' for Tori to sit on primly.

_Can you say that your bite, that it's worse than your bark? _The two pounced forward, teeth bared.

_Are you cock of the walk… _At the four 'boom-boom-boom-booms', the younger two saluted and walked forward.

_When you're walking alone? _The older pair grasped hands, turned so their backs were facing each other, and leaned away.

The director was smiling like she had been handed a plate of fancy tuna at that point. She just loved how the four had put something so simple that looked so good together. "Wonderful guys! Great!"

She kept that same smile on her face… until the rest of the cast came in the equation.

They all had decided that they'd pop out of various places at the chorus and then hide again while the four sang the verses. Not only did they sound like 'tone-deaf elephants' as Haruhi so eloquently called them, Tamaki had somehow migrated to the center of the stage. Kyouya was not happy with that, so he was hissing for the Club's King to 'get off the stage, idiot!' while Mori decided to take the situation in his own hands. By that, I mean he walked out to center stage, picked Tamaki up and placed him in his spot, then calmly crawled back to his spot like nothing unusual happened.

Tamaki cried and ran offstage to a corner of woe.

"Senpai!" Haruhi growled, stopping the music just as Kaoru lifted Tori right into the air. She was surprised, causing her to be off-balance so she then crashed into Hikaru who had also lifted Ayame making the four of them topple to the floor.

"Ow…" Hikaru groaned, as he had taken the brunt of it.

"Ow," Tori agreed from right beside him. "Aya-chan, Kaoru… you're heavy. Off please?"

"Oh… right," the two got up (helping themselves by pressing on the other two's stomachs, making them moan in pain) before helping Hikaru and Tori.

Kyouya stared at Haruhi chasing Tamaki for a moment before he spoke. "Go home. This is wasting our time. Be here same time tomorrow."

The other seven practically ran out the door.

OOO

"We need this to be perfect by the end of practice today!" Haruhi announced. "We're performing this song tomorrow! What's more, it's our first song so it decides whether everyone keeps coming back for more!"

"No pressure or anything," Aiki muttered, inspecting her fingernails.

"What are we going to do about makeup?" Honey asked as he clutched Usa-chan.

"We're hiring somebody, Kyouya-senpai already gave me the go-ahead. And Senpai, Usa-chan is not allowed to be on stage, even if you say he's your kitten," the first year warned.

"But… I can't be without Usa-chan. He wants to sing too!" Honey sniffed, getting ready to pitch a fit.

"Mitsukuni," Mori laid a hand on his shoulder. "Usa-chan wants to watch you perform."

"OH… okay!" the blonde third year raced to lay Usa-chan in one of the auditorium seats before returning.

"I guess we could get out of class a little early to practice since this kicks off right after school…" the brunette first year laid a hand on her forehead. "Let's not have it come to that, yeah? Okay, places!"

Practice went the same as yesterday, except this time Tamaki didn't dare migrate to center stage.

You could see the vein in Haruhi's forehead practically throbbing. "We are doing this one more time. And if it isn't good… Then I will place you in the wrath of the fangirls while I sit comfortably behind a steel door."

Everyone gasped (except for Mori and Kyouya, who were always stoic anyways). "Haruhi! What about us?" Tori asked, trying to play up the innocent factor by widening her big eyes and batting her long eyelashes. "We're not part of the Host Club, and we're doing so good-"

"When I said all of you, I _mean _all of you. Don't give me that look, Tori-chan, you know the innocence act doesn't work on me," the brunette growled.

"No fair…" the blonde pouted.

"Make it good and you don't have to worry about it."

Ayame, Tori, and Aiki slowly turned to the hosts. "If you mess this up we'll kill you before the fangirls ever get to it," the three growled in unison, their expressions making the hosts back away in fear.

"It'll be perfect, sweetie! I won't even drop you while we're lifting again!" Hikaru gulped.

"Yeah Tori-chan, this will be perfect!" Kaoru said frantically.

"Just don't kill us!" they pleaded.

"You too," Aiki warned Mori and Honey. "I'll never forgive you."

"Aiki-chan!" Honey wailed. "I'll do my best! It's hard playing a girl part!"

"Mm," was Mori's answer as he glanced at his girlfriend.

"Don't 'mm' me, I know you can talk."

"ANYWAYS. Places! And make it good!" Haruhi ordered as she started the music.

The run was almost perfect. Never underestimate the wrath of four first year girls.

"Wonderful! Fantastic!" Haruhi laughed and picked up her stuff. "I'll see you guys tomorrow for makeup, 'kay? Later!"

As the brunette first year left, everyone let out a sigh of relief. "I thought we were done for…" Hikaru muttered.

"Yeah, I've been on the receiving end of her anger. It's almost as bad as when she's hungry," Kaoru shuddered.

Tori looked away.

* * *

><p>"<em>Will the Host Club members please report to the auditorium? Host Club members report to the auditorium."<em>

Tori looked up at the intercom from her math homework and sighed. She guessed now was the time…

"Are you leaving, Tori-chan?" Myuki, a pale girl with brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"Yeah, it's time for me to get into my makeup and unitard," the blonde sighed.

"I'll be rootin' for ya!" Myuki snickered and waved her best friend away.

"Right. See you!" Tori darted out of her classroom and down the hallway, where Kaoru, Hikaru, and Ayame was waiting for her.

"Are you ready, Tori-chan?" Ayame asked as they started down the hall.

"My unitard-"

"You look great in it," the brunette interrupted.

"-I have a muffin top," the blonde whispered.

"Do I have to punch you?" Kaoru asked, balling his fists.

"No!" Tori squeaked. "But it's true!"

"I'm serious, I'll do it," the younger twin warned. "You don't have a muffin top."

"Erm… okay," the blonde agreed so she wouldn't get punched.

At that point, the four were inside the auditorium where most of the hosts were in unitards and getting their makeup applied by a team of hired makeup artists.

"Come on Tori-chan, let's get our costumes on," Ayame said, leading her sister to the dressing room.

The blonde dressed into her chocolate brown unitard and pinned her braided tail around her waist. _Why is everyone else covered by fur and I'm not? _

"I dunno… this no-fur thing is unnerving. All of my fat is revealed," the blonde said, shifting uncomfortably. "Can't I change into my Grizabella coat?"

"No, they have to make the connection between you and Mistoffelees in the first song so you have to be Cassandra," Ayame said as she put on her unitard. "You look great!"

"But… I have no fur. Everyone else does. Everyone can see everything," Tori said, sitting down and putting her head in her hands.

"Don't get shy on me now, Morioka," Ayame warned. "We agreed to do this, so we'll do it. It's just for seven minutes then you can be Grizabella or Demeter for Aiki's song."

"…Okay. I can do this. I can do this," the blonde said to herself before accepting help up from her sister.

As she got her makeup on, the blonde silently freaked out. She looked around and saw that not only was everyone else covered in fur, they were so thin. Mori even had traces of abs under his Macavity costume.

"Tori-chan, you look good!" Kaoru exclaimed.

"Erm, thanks. Would you like to get a picture?" Tori asked, smiling.

"Yeah, sure!" The two stood side-by-side, smiling at the camera for a moment… Before Tori realized her phone was on video. "Ohhhh my geez it's on video!"

Kaoru's laugh filled her ears as she stopped the recording and pulled the camera up. "Alright, one… two… three…" The camera flashed and Tori looked at the picture before grinning. "That's a good one."

Kaoru wondered over to Haruhi as Tamaki walked over to Tori. "Cher, would you like to get a picture with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she smiled and snapped their picture. She didn't notice how cute Tamaki was until right then…

"Hey… can I talk to you?" she asked him.

"Oui." Once she pulled him aside, he continued. "What do you want, Tori-chan?"

"Well… I know you like Haruhi, and I like Kaoru," she started, making Tamaki raise an eyebrow. "I was wondering if you'd like to… you know… make them jealous."

"Once she sees how happy I am in the arms of another woman, Haruhi will surely dump that heathen and run into the arms of her Daddy!" Tamaki squealed, making Tori sweatdrop. "Okay! I'm up for it!"

"Alright. I guess we're dating until further notice…"

"Cher… Even though we agreed to date to make someone jealous, I still think we should go on dates and do normal boyfriend-girlfriend stuff. Who knows, we might actually smell the sweet scent of amour," Tamaki said in a rare bout of seriousness. "You are beautiful, you know."

"Oh Tamaki-senpai… I knew you were the right choice," she blushed, thinking she could actually get to like him. After all, he was good looking and he made her feel good about herself…

Across the room, Hikaru, Ayame, Kyouya, Mori, Honey, and Aiki was standing in a group as Kaoru and Haruhi was a little off to the side. "What's that Usa-chan?" Honey asked his pet. "Usa-chan says Tama-chan and Tori-chan are dating!"

"No way. Tori-chan thinks Tamaki is full of himself," Ayame scoffed, turning to the pair walking toward them… now hand-in-hand. "Well what do you know? Ayame approves," she called to her younger sister, who smiled and blushed so deep it showed through the white makeup.

"You're so cute when you blush! D'awwww," the Club's King cooed to his girlfriend.

Kyouya looked up in irritation. "Do you guys plan to put the Host Club out of business? Everyone's pairing up and that could be bad for business!"

"Mommy cher, it's okay."

"We'll only act like a couple outside the Host Room Senpai," Tori said as she hugged her boyfriend. "We know the drill."

Strangely, Kaoru and Haruhi had been quiet through the whole exchange until Haruhi looked at the time. "They'll be here in five minutes! Places!" the brunette first year called, clapping her hands.

"Are you two really dating?" Kaoru asked Tori as they climbed into the ropes.

"Yes, we are. Why would you doubt that?" she grunted as she swung onto the rope slightly higher than his.

"Like Ayame-senpai said, you talk about how he's full of himself."

"Well I changed my mind. I'm sorry it's so hard to believe," she said, sticking her nose in the air. "Shhhhhh!" the students started to file in.

Once they were all seated, the blonde first year looked to see Haruhi started the music. They went through the first verse and into the chorus almost perfectly, with a few wrong notes here and there. Tori could see Myuki smiling at her.

_When you fall on your head, do you land on your feet? _Ayame and Hikaru sang as the older twin literally threw his girlfriend in the air. She landed on the balls of the feet and pointed her toes.

_Are tense when you sense there's a storm in the air? _Tori and Kaoru leaned towards each other and sniffed.

_Can you find your way blind when you're lost in the street? _The two circled around quickly.

_Do you know how to go to the Heavyside Layer? _The younger twin sat his partner on his shoulder as she reached toward the ceiling.

After the chorus, the verses started coming faster, leaving them able to do only one thing.

_Can you ride on a broomstick to places far distant?_

_Familiar with candle…._

_With book and with bell!_

_Were you Whittington's friend? The Pied Piper's assistant?_

_Have you been an alumnus of Heaven and Hell?_

_Are you mean like a minx? Are you lean like a linx? _

_Are you keen to be seen when you're smelling a rat?_

_Were you there when the pharaohs commissioned the Sphinx? _At this, the twins kneeled on all fours on the ground while the girls climbed on top of them, grasped hands, and leaned away from each other as the rest of the cast popped out.

_If you were and you are, you're a Jellicle cat!_

At the chorus, Aiki perched herself on the windshield of the car like an owl, Honey jumped onto a platform behind the car, Kyouya climbed halfway up a ladder, Tamaki balanced on a bar they had placed between two trashcans, and Mori leaned out from the ropes.

The four left in the middle of the stage stayed in the "pyramid" for a moment before moving. Hikaru assisted Ayame in a cartwheel as Kaoru picked Tori up and spun her around. Once the girls had been properly assisted, Tori was twirled into Hikaru's arms while Ayame was twirled into Kaoru's. The boys then lifted them bridal style, throwing the girls at their partners.

_Please catch me, please catch me… _they thought mutually as they were in midair.

Once they were successfully caught (Hikaru stumbling a little) the music ended. They froze, waiting for the applause before the girls were put down.

The rest of the cast came out and bowed as the fangirls and some fanboys threw roses onto the stage.

"Yes! Thank you, my darlings, my princesses! You never disappoint! I love you _all!_" Tamaki laughed as he collected the roses and blew kisses to the crowd. The fangirls completely ate it up, going wild.

"You can buy copies of this performance at our normal Host Club facilities during Host Club hours ladies and gentlemen!" Kyouya called.

Tori looked at her boyfriend catching roses and blowing kisses with a smile on her face. The Club's King was oddly endearing, spazzy as he was.

OOO

"That was wonderful!" Haruhi praised as the hosts retreated to the dressing room. "Fantastic! They'll be sure to come back next time!"

"What's the next song?" Tori asked as she changed out of her unitard and stuffed it into her little nook, not even bothering to take off her makeup.

"It's Victoria's Solo and Gumbie Cat, so it's Aiki-centric," Haruhi smiled at the dancer. "I'm going to have Kyouya and Mori assist you with Victoria's Solo since Mori's the perfect height for lifts and Kyouya sings in that and Gumbie anyways."

"Sounds good," the redhead smiled to the two boys.

"Go enjoy the rest of your afternoon!" Haruhi said as the hosts filed out. "See you tomorrow!"

"Cher, would you like to go out to eat tonight?" Tamaki asked Tori as they walked through the auditorium.

"Sure Senpai," she smiled and shyly took his hand.

"Ah ah, I am now Tamaki or Tama-chan," he ordered. "I think we're too close for formalities, yeah?"

"Yeah…" she breathed. He was truly a charmer…

"Tori-chan! You were great, sis!" Myuki showed up with a big poster board that said 'Go Cassandra Cat!' "I'm so proud!"

"I'm glad you were here, Myuki-chan," Tori smiled. "I'd like to introduce you to Tama-chan… my boyfriend."

* * *

><p>I'm going somewhere with this TamakiTori pairing, I swear! It just sets up a scene that I wrote and am _dying _to put in here, as it is a big scene for Tori and was a big scene in my life.

I'd really like your thoughts! :3


	3. The Gumbie Cat

**Thin**

A/N: I skipped the Naming of the Cats because nothing really happens except that they stand there and talk… So we're gonna skip that part and say they did it :D

So we just finished our production of CATS last Friday. I feel like a part of me has died.

…I've also spent today with a wrap on my ankle and pressing an ice pack to it ^^;

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC… or CATS.

* * *

><p><em>The Gumbie Cat<em>

"Everyone off the stage except for Mori-senpai, Kyouya-senpai, and Aiki!" Haruhi called as the hosts milled about. Slowly, they migrated backstage to relax in the dressing rooms.

"Okay, so what'd going to happen here is Victoria a.k.a. Aiki is going to do a solo that symbolizes her change from kitten to adulthood… though that will probably fly right over everyone's heads. I want you three to come up with something that could be easily interpreted as growth. Have fun!" the brunette first year jumped down into the pit and sat with her legs crossed.

"Wait… what are you doing?" Aiki asked. "Aren't you supposed to be helping us, since, you know, you ARE director."

Haruhi stared for a bit. "Do you seriously think I know anything about dancing? There's a pretty good reason why I'm the director."

"Ah, you're right," the redhead sighed.

"Mm," Mori agreed.

"Let's start, shall we?" Kyouya asked.

OOO

In the dressing room, the rest of the hosts milled about. Hikaru and Ayame sat close together, linked hands between them, Tori sat on the counter and played with Tamaki's (who was in the chair beneath her) hair, Honey ate cake with Usa-chan, and Kaoru sat beside Hikaru, sending glances Tori's and Tamaki's way every now and then.

"What do you think they're doing out there?" Tori asked as she idly french-braided the half-frenchman's hair.

"Coming up with some epic choreography for Aiki's solo," Ayame shrugged. "I wonder who'll sing Gumbie Cat?"

"I'm sure you will, Aya-chan," the blonde female replied. "Your character does in the movie, anyways. If I dress as Demeter, I guess I will, and… well, Honey-senpai's the only girl cat left."

"Om nomnom- what?" the third year looked up with frosting all over his face. The girls and Tamaki mentally squealed.

"You're the last one cast as a girl, so I guess you get to sing Gumbie Cat with us, since it's a trio," Ayame explained.

"Oh… cool!" He went back to eating his cake.

"Um, Tori-chan… don't you think you've done enough to Tono's hair?" Hikaru stifled a snicker.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently before staring down at the golden locks. "Oh… I guess I have…"

"What did she do?" the male second year asked.

"I just braided it!" she defended, moving aside so he could look in the mirror.

Indeed, his hair was french-braided into a crown around his head.

"See, now you really look like a King," she said, trying- and failing- to keep a straight face.

"You did this on purpose!" he pouted.

"Maybe. It looks cute though," she giggled. "Sit down, I'll undo it."

"No… I think I like it," he replied, touching his hair. "I'll have to remember this for cosplay."

"Yay! I helped!" she clapped and smiled. With a smile of his own, he sat down beside her and she automatically leaned against him.

"Yes you did, cher."

Kaoru abruptly stood, heading for the bathroom. Tori hid a smile.

"I need Honey-senpai, Tori, and Ayame-senpai," Haruhi said while poking her head into the dressing room.

"I told you," Tori said as she hopped off the counter. "Come on Aya-chan, stop making kissy-face at Hika and let's go."

"Shut up Tori-chan," Ayame's tell-tale blush made the blonde female laugh as her and Honey skipped out the door.

The three walked out onto stage to be met by the sight of Aiki being lifted in a pas de duex by Mori. Kyouya was in front of them, lowered to the ground by a split that was envied by Tori.

"Kyouya! I didn't know you could dance," Ayame said, clearly impressed.

"I have been in ballet since I was little," the second year male replied. "At first, I didn't want anyone to know, but now I realize what a hit it will be with the fangirls."

"Always thinking about money…" Tori muttered. Beside her, Ayame snickered.

"Anyways," Haruhi interjected. "After this, these three are going to walk off stage. The start of Gumbie Cat will play, then you three will come out, and once you see Aiki is ready, 'help' her on stage. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Haru-chan!" Honey smiled.

"Then, Kyouya-senpai is going to sing. I assume you know your parts?"

"Of course," Ayame scoffed.

"Alright then. We'll start with Aiki's solo. Places!"

The three ran off stage as the other three scurried on. As soon as the music started, Aiki moved so gracefully it made Tori's heart break just watching her.

_She's so graceful… so beautiful…. _She thought.

_She's better than you._

_You're worthless._

_Everybody hates you._

_Nobody loves you._

_Why haven't you killed yourself yet? It would do the world a fat lot of good._

"Stop…" she whimpered to herself, clapping her hands over her ears.

"Tori-chan?" Ayame gave her a curious look.

_Tamaki's just dating you to get to Haruhi._

_Worthless._

_Coward._

_Liar._

_DIE._

"No! Stop!" she moaned, falling in a crumpled heap to the ground.

"Tori-chan!" Honey cried, kneeling down beside her.

"What's going on with Tori?" Aiki asked as she rose from her split and ran over. Kyouya, Mori, and Haruhi followed suit.

"We don't know," Ayame replied, kneeling down beside her sister and reaching a hand out to her.

"_Don't touch me!" _Tori scooted away towards a corner, hands still over her ears.

_Go ahead. Do it. Kill yourself._

_No one cares._

_Do it._

_DO IT._

_Drown in the shower._

_Slit your throat._

_Overdose on pills._

_Go to sleep, and never wake up again._

"Where is she?" Tamaki ran in, closely followed by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Stop… _Leave me alone!"_

"Cher!" the half Frenchman leaned over and attempted to stroke her hair. "Tori-"

"_Don't touch me!" _she screamed again.

"Move Tono," Kaoru roughly pushed Tamaki away. "Tori-chan… it's me. It's Kaoru."

"Kao-chan…?" she loosened her hold on her ears.

"Tori-chan, you're okay," he crooned, folding her into his arms. "Whatever it is, it's gone now."

"Kao-chan!" she cried into his chest.

"Yes, it's okay. Come on, we'll wash your face off in the bathroom."

So Kaoru wrapped an arm around her waist and led her to the bathroom.

Behind them, Tamaki and Haruhi stood, looking lost.

OOO

"Tori-chan… What happened?" Kaoru asked softly as she sat on the counter and he walked over to her with a damp paper towel.

"I… I don't know," she whispered as he gently wiped her face.

"Why did you scoot away from everyone but me?" he inquired as he patted her face dry with a fresh hand towel.

"I don't know… Something just… seized me. I didn't want anyone but you, not even Aya-chan or Tama-chan. Are they hurt?"

"Well, they're not happy," the younger twin mumbled. "You should go home. I'll take you."

"Mm… okay," she hopped off the counter. "Let me talk to Aya-chan and Tama-chan first, we were supposed to go out."

"Okay, I'll come with you," he agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and steering her out onto the stage. "I need to talk to Haru-chan."

When the two made it back to their friends, Kaoru let go of her shoulders… though it wasn't quick enough to avoid being spotted by Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Tori-chan," Tamaki and Ayame pulled her aside. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I don't know what happened. Kaoru's taking me home."

"Why don't you let me drive you home?" Tamaki frowned. "You like my chauffer, right?"

"Yes, but he offered, and I don't want you to leave practice," she said, averting her eyes. _Or maybe I just want to spend time with Kaoru…_

"Tori-chan… if you're up to it, we're talking when I get home," Ayame ordered, realization in her eyes.

"Um… Text me later, okay?" the Club's King said, kissing her forehead.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later," the blonde female walked towards Kaoru, who had finished talking with Haruhi. After a sigh, he turned and smiled tiredly at her. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Bye, Tori-chan!" Honey hugged her, and before she knew it, she was caught up in a group hug (with Mori and Kyouya standing off to the side, of course).

The two left, their significant others watching with frowns on their faces and brows furrowed.

OOO

"Um, Kao-chan? Do you mind if I tell you something?" Tori asked as he gave the chauffer directions to the blonde's house.

"Of course."

"I know you have Haruhi, and I know I'm with Tama-chan, but… I like you," she said, smiling slightly.

"Honestly, I've known for awhile," he grinned. "You've acknowledged that I have a girlfriend, and I'm very loyal to her, and I'm happy we can discuss this maturely- see, we're talking about it now and it's very casual. I just don't want you hurt."

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy," she said quickly.

"See, I love how mature you're acting about this," he smiled. She could tell it was fake.

_He doesn't love her… I've heard what he's told everyone else. So why won't he leave her?_

"I'm very proud of you, Tori-chan. I don't want you hurt."

"Thanks, Kao-chan," she said as they pulled into her driveway. "Well, we're here… Thank you for driving me home."

"You're welcome, Tori-chan. I love you. Stay happy, 'kay?" he hugged her before she unlocked the door.

"I… love you too. I'll try."

She walked into her house and up to her room, where she collapsed onto her bed. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She felt abused. Lonely. Lost.

And she realized something… why would she tell Kaoru her feelings while she was with Tamaki?

Why would she do that to her boyfriend?

Because she was in love, she realized. And not with her boyfriend.

_I… I love him. Everything about him. His walk, his hair, his scent, his clothes, his personality… I just love him. No one else. Not Tamaki. I love Kaoru. I always will._

And so she wept. She cried and she hit the walls until her knuckles bled and she screamed into his pillow until she was out cold, one last sentence hanging off her lips.

_I love him._

* * *

><p>So the last scene is the scene that I've been <em>dying <em>to write. It's important to Tori, and it's important to me. Just a warning, it's going to go even more downhill than it already has from here.

ANGST.

Oh yeah, no performence here... it'll probably be mentioned in the next chapter. I might make it a continuation of this one and make this particular one-shot a two-shot story arc.

Review, please? :3


	4. Intermission

**Thin**

A/N: An intermission, of sorts, to the mini story arc I had going. Honestly, I wrote this for deviantART, but then I was all like "That kinda fits in what's happening with Thin right now!" and I'm late on an update so I decided to post it ^^

_Review Reply:_

_IisNINJAokmaybenot- _Thank you for the song suggestions, it means a lot, really. But the whole story is revolving around these songs, because honestly, some (maybe most…) of these events occurred within my life, with some dramatization (as in adding people in to scenes, taking them out, etc.) and this particular musical was big in my life as I was performing it with the Drama kids. But thanks for suggesting songs, and for saying you like my story ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC… or CATS.

* * *

><p>The bile rises up her throat and into the porcelain bowl, her new friend.<p>

_It burns it hurts it stings it's nasty_

She pushes her finger down her throat, smiling when she feels that spot.

_It soothes it heals it's sweet it's delicious_

She sits back against her new porcelain friend, smiling tiredly.

And suddenly, she weeps.

_I hate him I hate him I hate him_

She weeps and weeps and weeps until her head aches from dehydration and there are physically no tears left.

_I love him I love him I love him_

She punches the tiles of the bathroom, punches the tub, the glass of the window pane.

_Forever forever forever forever _

She claws her skin, leaving welts, drawing blood.

_Always always always always_

She takes a razor, contemplates it, and starts to slash. Up and down her knees, she presses a little too hard, hissing at the pain it brings.

_He loves her_

Her legs are soon drenched in blood, but no, she's not done yet.

_He hates me_

Hot water. It stings. Turns the water in the tub red.

_He kisses her_

She rakes more skin off.

_He ignores me_

There's no more untouched skin left on her knees.

_He hates me_

She dabs her finger in the crimson liquid running down her thighs, fascinated, ignoring the sting.

_And I love it._

* * *

><p>So if you wanna check out pictures of me and some literature, you can go to deviantART! My penname's Rochellethefish. I'd really appreciate it, I don't get that much love ^^;<p>

Oh, and review, please? :3


	5. The Gumbie Cat part 2

**Thin**

A/N: Part two of the mini story arc! I think this might bring it to an end.

_Review Reply:_

_IisNINJAokmaybenot- _You are NOT fat. You are overweight, and I sincerely doubt you're even that. The Wii lies, sweetheart, I know from experience :I You're beautiful… everyone is :3

I know what you mean… it killed me writing it, especially with how much cutting your knees actually hurts and how much it bleeds T.T As for reading dark stuff… I do that too… I read/write Snapped!characters fics, and my best friend thinks there's something wrong with me… ^^;

_The 5__th__ ARISU- _It is very sad… I wish this could stop once and for all… :I

_Michie Kiyomi- _Thank you for your kind words sweetpea! I wouldn't stop writing this, it means too much to me, probably even more than the people reading it…

**Note: **I _**DO NOT **_dislike Haruhi. If it seems I am Haruhi-bashing, it is for the sake of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC… or CATS.

* * *

><p>If there was ever a time that Tori could take back, it would probably be asking Tamaki out. She loved him, she truly did; she just did not love him the way she should.<p>

Two weeks into the relationship and she wanted to quit.

She couldn't though, she just couldn't…

_I need to stay. I need to go through with this._

Indeed, Tamaki's eyes were truly softening when she came around, shining with some sort of emotion. Was he… forgetting about Haruhi?

At least, she thought he was until Haruhi was the one he would flirt with _in front of her _until she saw red and even then he never understood that she felt he was slipping away from her grasp and into that harlot's.

_She saw red, she saw red everywhere. Fire was burning, branding rage and jealousy into her heart until she felt like she would transform into a monster, spitting, growling-_

The huge letters he wrote to her almost did them in. He never wrote letters to his _girlfriend!_

One practice, Tamaki wasn't there for whatever reason.

_Probably writing letters to that bi-_

So everyone was going over The Gumbie Cat. At one point, Tori had felt fire in her stomach, licking, melting, tearing her insides…

_Am… am I dying?_

"_Tori-chan! Tori-chan!" _It was like a dream, the voices calling out to her. She didn't know what was happening, who was leaning over her, how much time passed…

"Tori?" Haruhi was leaning over her with Kaoru, it seemed. "Go lay down. You _do not _need to be up here."

"What? Oh… Okay…"

With a bitter feeling in her chest at being ordered at her boyfriend's love interest, she curled up in one of the audience chairs and passed out.

OOO

It was performance day, yet again. With a hope that everything would go as smoothly as Jellicle Songs for Jellicle Cats and The Naming of Cats, the Host Club dressed in their unitards (Tori keeping her knees hidden with difficulty) and had their make-up done.

"Hey, Kao-chan…" Tori approached her love interest. "Thank you. For worrying about me the other day. I must have made you awkward for sobbing and passing out or whatever-"

"Honestly, Tori-chan, I was worried you had appendicitis," Kaoru turned to her, the artist having just finished transforming him into Mr. Mistoffelees.

"Oh," she breathed, remembering the time he was hospitalized for that very thing.

"Stay happy, okay? I love you," he grinned and pulled her into his lap for a hug.

"I… love you too, Kao-chan," she blushed and climbed off his lap, glad that her Demeter make-up covered her reddened face.

"Cher, are you okay?" Tamaki asked through the artist applying his lipstick.

"I'm fine," she said a little emotionlessly.

"Really?"

"I was crying last night, Tama-chan. And you weren't there," she accused.

"Well, tell me what to do, I'll do it," he begged.

"There's nothing you can do now, I'm fine," she snapped.

"…You know Tori, there are better ways of telling someone you're fine, _without _snapping," he said just as coldly.

"I'm just going to go to my place," she said turning away.

"Alright, get some rest after this. I love you," he called.

"…What?"

"I love you," he replied simply.

"Please, don't say that," she begged.

He never replied.

She raced to her place, trying desperately to will herself to not cry and ruin her makeup.

Quietly, she told Ayame what happened. "…And… And I'm thinking about breaking up with him…"

"That's… probably for the best," she whispered as the lights dimmed. Breifly, the purple streaked brunette found her sister's hand.

With a deep breath and a roll of her shoulders, she stepped onto the stage.

The performance went smoothly, the audience (fangirls) going wild. This time, Tamaki did not call out to them with his overdramatic flair.

Without a word, Tori accepted her roses from him and some of the audience, then headed out to the car to wait for Ayame.

Her stomach was on fire.

Her tears were fresh on her cheeks.

Her mind was scrambled.

Her heart was in pieces.

She had the urge to pick at her newly scabbed over knees.

* * *

><p>…Review, please? :3<p> 


	6. The Rum Tum Tugger Part 1

**Thin**

A/N: Ugh… I wish I could take naps for weeks at a time sometimes and avoid everything… -_-

_Review Reply:_

_IisNINJAokmaybenot- _Oh, no no, you misunderstand! I mean, I am done with that particular arc of the story, not the story itself… I still have plans for this story :3 Ugh… I hate some of my dreams, I feel like if I wrote them out and posted them, people might run away screaming… maybe I'll post a diluted version on here :3

_The 5__th__ ARISU- _Awww, tank you. I won't.

_TheAUWalker- _Awww, thank you X3 I know what you mean by it reminding you of what you feel…

**Note: **I _**DO NOT **_dislike Haruhi. If it seems I am Haruhi-bashing, it is for the sake of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC… or CATS.

* * *

><p>Tori was able to get over her short panic over Tamaki. Mostly because he showered her with compliments, gifts—anything she wanted.<p>

And she took it. In fact, she demanded more, acting like she was still pissed even when she wasn't.

She was nothing more than a glutton.

And she didn't care.

Currently, the couple was cuddling on the stage beside Ayame and Hikaru, chatting about this and that until Haruhi opened the auditorium doors and strode down the aisle.

"Who's ready to do the Rum Tum Tugger today?" she asked, the hosts replying with cheers. Among the songs, Macavity, Memory and Rum Tum were the most favorited.

And Tori expected she'd be doing all three.

"So, for Rum Tum, I want Tamaki-senpai, of course," Haruhi started, grinning at Tamaki. Tori sat up straighter, expecting to be called.

It was a shock when the brunette's eyes lingered on her for the tiniest of seconds then shifted to Ayame. "And Ayame-senpai as the lead vocals. Kyouya-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Aiki as back up dancers. The rest of you, to the dressing rooms."

…_What? What does she think she's doing? Tama-chan is _my _boyfriend. Does she really think she can blow me off like that? _

Tori fumed all the way to the dressing room.

"!" she screamed, hitting a mirror, watching as the glass shattered and embedded into her palm.

She barely even felt it.

_HOW DARE SHE. HOW DARE SHE DO THIS TO ME!_

_I HATE HER._

_I HATE HIM._

_I HATE _ALL OF THEM!

With a growl, she punched the brick wall over and over, ignoring the new scrapes being added to the embedded glass.

"_Tori! Stop this!" _Three people seemed to restrain her—one around her waist, two pinning her arms to her sides.

"_Let go of me!" _she growled, thrashing around.

"Tori!" she vaguely recognized the voice as Hikaru's. "Stop. Stop!"

"Tori," Mori said quietly. "Stop."

It was, of course, Kaoru who got through.

"_Tori-chan, _get a hold of yourself!" he said, hanging on tightly as she thrashed again.

_WHY CAN'T ANYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?_

_WHY CAN'T I BEAR LONLINESS?_

_Why am I this way?_

_What have I done to deserve this?_

_Please… someone help me…_

Finally tiring out, she sagged against Kaoru who then lifted her on the counter.

"Can you two leave us alone?" he asked Hikaru and Mori. The two glanced at Tori briefly then nodded before exiting.

"…I'm sorry," she muttered, not meeting his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'll pay for it."

"That's all right… let's just fix up your hand." He rummaged through some of the cabinets before procuring a state-of-the-art first-aid kit. With a sigh, he began cleaning the bloody appendages with antiseptic.

"Ah," she hissed as he dug out a piece of glass with some tweezers.

"You bought it upon yourself," he chided gently, giving her a soft caress on her cheek before returning to his task.

"I know," she muttered. "I know."

"What… what happened?" he whispered as he began to wrap her still-bleeding hands with gauze. "I don't understand—"

"Nothing, I… just nothing," she replied, turning her face away.

He frowned and slowly turned her face towards his again before leaning in slightly.

She was sure he noticed her breath hitch.

For a second, they stayed frozen like that, breathing each other's air. Then the magic was gone as she was crushed tightly to his chest, her face pressed into his shoulder.

She breathed deeply, memorizing his musky scent, the way his shoulders moved slowly, his steady heartbeat compared to her hummingbird heart. It was so fast, so loud, she was sure he could hear it.

"I hate seeing you hurt," he murmured into her hair. "I hate what you're doing to yourself."

"I hate it too," she said brokenly, feeling tears prick her eyes. "I wish I could stop, but I just don't know how…"

"Please, try," he replied, breathing deeply. "Try. For me."

"But I—"

"Listen. I will tell your parents," he said, biting his lip. "Then what would happen?"

"Kao-chan, no—"

"You didn't answer my question. _Then what would happen?_"

"They'd send me away," she sobbed. "They'd send me to a nut house!"

"If that's what it takes to get you better, I'm willing to do it," he replied. "So help me, if I see you lose control again, you are out of here, Tori-chan."

"Why?" she cried into his chest. _"Why?"_

"Because I love you," he said fiercely, wrapping her into his arms. "And I wanna see you get better. Now, you are going to go home, and you are going to go to bed. And when you come in tomorrow, I am going to see you be the smiley, happy, cheerful, hyperactive Tori-chan you are supposed to be. _That's _who my Tori-chan is, not _this-_" he waved in her general direction. "Goodbye, Tori. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good- goodbye," she managed to choke out before going outside to call her chauffeur. As the door swung closed, Kaoru took a deep breath.

"I love you," he said to the closed door.

* * *

><p>Part two should be out soon… I've made Tori crazy O.O<p>

Review? :3


	7. The Rum Tum Tugger Part 2

**Thin**

A/N: WHY DO I TAKE FOREVER TO UPDATE? Seriously, I had a whole week off since school ended and I don't start volunteering until tomorrow… But I slept through all of it :I Yeah, I guess I needed it, but… I still feel bad :I

Oh, guess who's writing a novel? This girl! That might slow updates down a little, so if I go for a few weeks to a month at a time without updating, well… then I probably had major inspiration on my book ^^;

_Review Reply:_

_ strangers. in. the. night.- _I thank you for reading and complimenting this! I really just write it to open everyone's eyes and to help people… it's also a kind of self-therapy for when I'm stressed.

_IisNINJAokmaybenot- _Yep, she has a temper :P As for her continuing to do stuff… well, you'll just have to read and see ;)

_The 5__th__ ARISU- _I started following you! (:

**Note: **I _**DO NOT **_dislike Haruhi. If it seems I am Haruhi-bashing, it is for the sake of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC… or CATS.

* * *

><p>Tori was trying to be cheerful. She really was.<p>

The sad part of it was Tamaki didn't even notice a thing.

_It's because he doesn't know me, _she thought as he walked her to class. _He doesn't know me like… like Kao-chan does. _

"I'll see you after school for practice right? You left without telling me last night," the Club's King frowned as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I just didn't feel well. I'll be there the whole time for sure this practice," she promised, reaching up to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"I love you," he said when they parted. She pretended not to hear and instead shot him a quick smile before shimmying out of his arms. With a half wave, she trotted over to her seat and started chatting with Hikaru and Kaoru.

Tamaki deflated as he saw her instantly brighten at the sight of those two. "Those… scoundrels must have her under their devilish charms!" he decided, dropping a fist into his open palm. "I have to stop them before they corrupt _my _girlfriend!"

"Senpai?" an androgynous voice sounded behind him. "What's the matter now?"

"Your… boyfriend and his twin are corrupting the innocent mind of my girlfriend!" he spat, staring hard at said twins.

"Oh please, I sincerely doubt tha-" she stopped abruptly as she spotted the trio—more specifically, Tori and Kaoru sharing a laugh, sitting rather close together…

"It seems like your girlfriend is moving in on my boyfriend instead of the other way around," she mumbled.

"My Tori-chan would NEVER!" Tamaki insisted. The blonde female chose that time to look up, eyeing her boyfriend curiously.

_What are you doing here? _she mouthed. He merely shook his head and glared daggers at the younger twin sitting beside her while Haruhi stared at her.

She had a bad feeling about practice.

* * *

><p>"Did you see the way they looked at us?" Tori said as she sat beside Kaoru in the dressing room.<p>

"Actually… about that…. Haruhi broke up with me," Kaoru scratched the back of his neck.

"What! When?"

"Just before the end of school. She said I was stressing her out too much."

"You don't seem too sad about it," Tori said carefully, trying not to show how happy she was.

"I'm not. It's what she wants," Kaoru shrugged. "I would look out for your boyfriend if I were you though, those two were always cozy…"

"Right…"

"Well don't look so sad about it," he teased. After glancing at Hikaru and Mori to make sure they were occupied, he leaned in and whispered, "It gives us more of a chance to work out what's going on with us…"

"But…" she swallowed hard. "What… Wh- wh- what about Tama-chan?"

"What about him?"

"He's my boyfriend," she protested.

"Last I checked, you two were having problems," he said.

"We- well, we're fine now," she nodded vehemently.

_How can he think that he can go to me as a… as some kind of back up?_

"We'll see."

* * *

><p>The hosts had just been called out to get into costume and makeup again. As usual, Ayame, Hikaru, and Kaoru waited for her at the end of the hallway.<p>

"Break a leg, nee-chan," Tori smiled and clung to her big sister's waist. "I know you'll do awesome!"

"Maybe… Yeah, you're right," Ayame laughed and hugged the blonde back.

"Hey, next time, it's us two singing together," Tori reminded her with a grin. "We're going to kick butt!"

"Of course we are! But for right now, let's focus on Rum Tum, hmm?"

"Right! I'll be cheering for you from the net," Tori kissed her sister's cheek as they entered the auditorium. She ran down the steep incline, onto the stage and into the dressing room to change into her Demeter costume before speeding off for makeup.

She was excited, to say the least.

Tamaki was decked out into his Rum Tum Tugger costume, and to say she was attracted would be an understatement. She absolutely loved Rum Tum Tugger, and the makeup artists certainly did a good job.

"I wonder, if I told you you look hot, would that be bestiality?" she mused playfully and she wrapped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Somebody's in a good mood," the blonde male observed as he placed his hands over hers. To Tori's disappointment, he kept glancing at Haruhi.

Kaoru shot her a pointed look.

"Of course I'm in a good mood, silly! The Rum Tum is one of my favorite songs, my sister is one of the lead vocals, and my boyfriend has the honor of playing my favorite character," she replied while ignoring Kaoru.

"Places!" Haruhi called.

"Kiss for luck?" Tori asked.

"Just a little one. We can't ruin our makeup," he warned before placing the lightest of kisses on her painted lips.

"Mmm… I'll be watching," she promised before climbing the net on the side of the net as the fangirls started to file in. By now, there were plenty of fanboys, too.

The lights dimmed for a few minutes as a few last minute fans straggled in. Tori vaguely felt someone climb up beside her.

Who else but Kaoru?

"Doesn't this bring back memories?" he asked as he situated himself.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, this is where we first popped out for our first performance. Remember, we danced together in that."

"Mmm."

"You can't tell me you didn't feel something when we danced."

"Shhh… it's starting," she hushed him.

Tamaki started to sing and dance around to the crowd's (and Tori's) excitement. As he rolled his hips and thrusted all over the place, everyone went wild. At one point, he reached over and cupped his girlfriend's cheek, making her nearly faint.

She was reduced to one of the fangirls.

Soon, all too soon, it was over. There was a moment of silence before the crowd went wild, even more so than they usually did.

In all the excitement, Haruhi came onstage and waved to the audience. Tamaki sweeped her up into a kiss.

Behind them, Tori stared.

"Tori, wait-" Ayame tried to grab for her but she dodged and pushed straight past everyone until she was outside.

_Kaoru was right. Kaoru was right…._

* * *

><p>I'm kinda iffy about this… thoughts please?<p> 


	8. Grizabella the Glamour Cat

**Thin**

A/N: RENT's tearing me up, y'all! I'm listening to the soundtrack and started with Your Eyes and I'm crying! T.T

Oh, and speaking of RENT… if you like the musical and wanna see a version of it with these characters, you can go visit my profile and vote for this fandom! I've only had one voter, and they voted for Fruits Basket. I'll close it on the first of July (if I remember…. It might extend a few days) so go vote! :3

_Review Replies:_

_September2ndwasmybeginning: _D'awwww, thank you! I must admit, reviews DO make me update faster like a lot of authors… This story's dedicated to anyone who has been through the mill in their life, so… hm, I'll dedicate this chapter to you! :3

_The 5__th__ ARISU: _Ah, yeah… I liked it when I went back and read it again *sweatdrop* I really like your Tumblr. It makes me laugh. I hope you don't think I'm stalking you or anything since I reblogged a lot of your posts ^^;

_MuffinLlama: _Your name is Tori? :O That's awesome. I'm glad you found it too, maybe it'll help you through it? I've gotten a lot of that. It's like a therapy through story! Novel therapy?

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC… or CATS.

Oh, and italics mean voicemails/people on the phone/texts.

* * *

><p><em>Grizabella the Glamour Cat<em>

"_Hey, Tori… I'm sorry it had to end this way, but you must understand, I'm in love with Haruhi. I found the chance and I took it… but I never wanted to hurt you. You're such a beautiful, sweet girl… What, Haruhi? Coming! Okay, I gotta go. Feel better, okay? Bye!"_

"_Tori, I'm sorry about what happened. I never wanted him to do that to you! I'm in love with Senpai, though. I'm sorry. I love you. Bye."_

"_Tori-channn! We miss you! Right Takeshi?"_

"_Mm."_

"_Come back, please? Usa-chan wants to have cake with you ASAP and we can't do Grizabella without you! I love you very much!"_

"_Tori, I'm sorry about what happened, Tono can be really idiotic at times… If you ask me, though, Kaoru's more than ready to console you- OW, Kaoru, stop it! Ayame's worried about you too… we all are. The only reason she isn't barging into your room right now is because she knows you need space. We're all worried. If you don't come out soon, we're coming for you."_

"_Tori, I love you. I can't believe Tono did that to you. But Tori-chan, Ayame says you aren't eating, you aren't doing anything but staying under the covers all day… Did you… Did you love Tono?_

"…_Do you love me?_

"_I'll give you three days. If you aren't back on your feet in three days, I'm coming for you."_

"_Tori… Tamaki-senpai's a douchebag, I'll just say that right now. If you want, I can kick his butt. What are friends for, right? If it helps you feel better, all of us at one time or another has snapped at him (Well except for Mori, but that's because I did it for him)… Please come back Tori. I miss hanging with you and Ayame and laughing at the girls who gave us dirty looks as they left the club. Please. Love, Aiki."_

"_Tori, I'm standing outside your door right now but I don't want to come in if you don't want me too. If need be, Aiki and I will team up and kick his butt! …Tori-chan, seeing you this way hurts me. It hurts, being a big sister and not being able to do something. I'm supposed to fix everything… And I can't. I just… can't. Forgive me? I love you."_

"_Tori, everyday you don't come in is another day of profits lost. I will give you until Monday to straighten up or I will personally march right into your house and get you ready for practice. What's done is done, and while I think he's an idiot for hurting you like that, you must come to terms with it. You have until Monday."_

At the last voicemail, Tori gulped. Leave it to Kyouya to scare the crap out of her.

It had been two days since Tamaki had kissed Haruhi, and now it was Saturday. What she was worried about right now was that Kaoru and Kyouya had just threatened to ambush her, and she didn't know if she'd be ready… Also, she needed a shower.

Badly.

"Ew," she muttered to herself as she sniffed her underarms. She padded into her bathroom and looked at her reflection- her hair was greasy, her skin was washed out, there were dark circles under her eyes, and she could practically see the green putrid fog float away when she took a deep breath through her mouth.

Why was she so affected by this? It was just Tamaki. It's not like she was in love with him or anything.

Well… there was the fact that he was her first boyfriend, and he was charming, and sweet, and-

No. She couldn't think like this. Right now, she needed to get in the shower. At least she'd be semi-decent if those two really came Monday.

While she was scrubbing herself, her phone buzzed like crazy.

_Kaoru: Eat, please? For me._

_Kaoru: I know you're getting my texts._

_Kaoru: Tori-chan? Are you okay?_

_Kaoru: Answer me. Answer me, please._

_Kaoru: Listen, this won't go away if you don't answer me._

_Kaoru: That's it, I'm coming over right now!_

OOO

As Tori climbed out of the shower, she heard her door bang open.

"Aya-chan, what is it?" she asked (her voice hoarse from disuse) as she yanked a brush through her hair, figuring it was either her big sister or her parents. "I'm in the bathroom!"

"What are you doing in there?" a distinctly male voice replied.

Tori froze. She knew that voice.

"I- I'm just fixing myself up," she stammered. "Can you stand outside my room for a few minutes? I have to get a change of clothes."

"Okay. You get five minutes," he ordered before stepping out.

_Why is he being so restricting all of a sudden? What did I do? _she thought as she rummaged through her dressed and hurriedly put on her clothes.

"You can come in now," she cracked open her door.

"Good," he stomped in. "I was about to barge in again."

"Why are you here?" she asked bluntly.

"I'm worried. You weren't answering my texts," he replied, running a critical eye over her.

"I was in the shower," she deadpanned before flopping down on the bed. "Well, I'm fine. So no need to stay."

"Tori…"

"Yes? Did you need anything? Do you need to use me to get Haruhi jealous? I seem to be good at that."

"Tori," he sat down beside her. "Haruhi and I are over. I promise you."

"Really? You're not going to go back to her after a week like usual?"

"Look at me." When she refused, he grabbed her chin and forced her head around. "We are _over._"

"Kao-chan," she breathed as he leaned in. "Then… what about us?"

"Why don't you tell me?" he whispered before he pressed a very very light kiss on her lips.

"…Tell you what?" she asked dumbly when they had parted.

"Tori-chan, you're cute," he chuckled.

She opened her mouth to reply when none other than Ayame fell in the door.

"Don't mind me," she said quickly, getting up and dusting herself off. "I was just… ah… taking a breather from climbing the stairs and I leaned against the door and I had no idea it was open-"

"Aya-chan," Tori muttered as she heard Hikaru cackling through the phone clutched tightly in the older sister's hand.

"Yeah?"

"Get. Out," she said, face blood red as she pushed the brunette out.

"Tell me later~!" Ayame sang as she was pushed out.

"I'm sorry," the blonde said, flushing more when Kaoru continued laughing.

"It's okay, I spy on them a lot when Ayame's over. They're probably just getting us back. Come here," he said, opening his arms. She willingly climbed into his lap and nestled her face against his neck.

"I love you, Kao-chan," she said suddenly. "I have for awhile."

"You love me?" he said. "Exactly how long have you like- loved- me?"

"Since the beginning of middle school," she confessed. "You were always the crush just out of reach…"

"Well, now you have me," he smiled. "What are you gonna do with me?"

"Never let you go," she giggled and reached up to peck his lips.

That simple peck meant far more to her than any makeout sessions with Tamaki did. In that peck, she knew one thing.

She never wanted to let him go.

* * *

><p>"Hello all!" Tori sang as her and Kaoru walked into first period Monday morning.<p>

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Myuki asked as the two sat down.

"Oh, nothing," the blonde smirked before leaning over and kissing Kaoru full on the mouth.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" the pale girl demanded.

"I wanted to see your reaction," Tori shrugged.

"I knew before you," Hikaru said, sticking his tongue out at Myuki.

"Well duh, you and Kaoru are twins," Myuki rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Hitachiin!"

As the two bickered, Tori leaned into the younger twin. "It's so nice to be able to do this," she sighed.

"I know- oh."

When the blue eyed girl looked up to see what had made Kaoru stiffen, she agreed. "Oh."

Haruhi walked in and took her seat beside Myuki before doing a double take. "Hello Tori-chan," she said carefully.

"Hello Fujioka," Tori replied.

"Are you going to be at practice today?"

"Well I have to be, it's my song and Kyouya will come after me if I don't," the blonde deadpanned before turning to the chalkboard.

"…Okay then. I hope you feel better."

OOO

Tori knew practice was going to be hard.

She didn't expect, however, for her ex-boyfriend to walk up to her like everything was normal and envelop her in a hug.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. "Can we still be friends?"

"No," she said, pushing him away. Kaoru was instantly by her side, a comforting hand on her waist. "You used me, Tamaki."

"Last I checked, you used me to make Kaoru jealous," Tamaki said. "It was your plan to begin with."

"It might have been my plan, but I still liked you. Eventually, I didn't want Kaoru. I had you. I was falling for you. But you ruined it."

"I- I didn't want to hurt you," he insisted.

"Saying you didn't want to hurt me doesn't mean you didn't. The fact of the matter is, you used me all along then broke up with me in the most hurtful way imaginable," she growled. "Do you have any idea how I felt when you kissed her?"

"No, I-"

"I didn't think so!" By this time, Tori was yelling. "That's one of the worst things you can do and you still expect us to be friends?"

"Tori, calm down," Kaoru murmured in her ear.

"I will not calm down!" she replied fiercely, moving to slap the Club's King.

"Let's take you back to the dressing room," Kaoru decided, picking the flailing girl up and walking away.

"You will regret the day you broke up with me, Tamaki!" she screamed as she was taken away. The rest of the hosts (plus Aiki and Ayame) stood in shock.

"…Well, she has a point, Tamaki," Aiki said casually, linking hands with her boyfriend. "If this one here broke up with me by kissing another woman, I'd personally castrate him. I'd say you got off easy."

With that, the redhead skipped backstage to assist Kaoru.

* * *

><p>Performance day was finally among them. It was with a very light heart that Tori skipped out of the classroom and into her boyfriend's arms.<p>

"You're gonna do amazing," he promised, spinning her around before setting her on the ground.

"Yeah, as long as you don't mess up," Hikaru snickered.

"We're going to kick butt, Tori-chan," Ayame assured after hitting her boyfriend.

"We're the dynamic duo, right?" Tori giggled. "Our songs are going to be the best. I can't wait for Macavity!"

"Me neither," Ayame's eyes shined in anticipation.

After that, the four of them reached the auditorium in comfortable silence. Completely ignoring the couple cuddling on stage, Tori went straight back to the dressing room to change and get into costume.

She had a performance to do, after all.

OOO

In the end, they had decided to just make Grizabella a duo since Tori was two of the people who sang it. It had worked out pretty well, too- She took the first half just like in the movie, and Ayame took Demeter's parts as Mori walked Tori around the stage.

_And who'd had ever supposed that that~ was Grizabella the glamour cat._

As Mori and Tori reached towards the ceiling, the whole cast froze until Myuki stood up, applauding like crazy.

The rest of the audience soon followed.

"That was amazing, Tori-chan," Kaoru whispered in her ear as he embraced her. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Kao-chan," she blushed at the public display of affection. "I tried my hardest!"

As Kaoru, Hikaru, and Ayame talked about going out to dinner, Tori glance over at Tamaki and Haruhi who was currently cuddling backstage.

She turned around and linked hands with her new boyfriend.

She had no regrets.

* * *

><p>That sounds like an ending, doesn't it… Well, it's not…. *sweatdrop*<p>

Okay, so I has a question to ask you guys! Since FF is allowing covers for stories now, do you guys think I should upload one? I have an idea for one, but it might be the cover of my novel too… should I still upload it? I'm having a photoshoot for it regardless :P

Don't forget to vote if you wanna see a RENT version of OHSHC or review this story! ;3


	9. Bustopher Jones

**Thin**

A/N: I updated a cover, guys! Be proud! :D Yes, that's me… I didn't feel like going through the trouble of asking someone else to stand there while I took pictures of their tummy :P

_Review Replies:_

_FruitLoopCheerio: _Awww baby! I can't exactly say that I'm not glad that you cried, because that was my goal… heh :P

_CrazySnakeChick: _I kinda know how that feels, my parents used to tell me to lay off meals and stuff, and I dunno if they were joking or not, but it still hurt. My best friend is a noodle too…. But you're beautiful, I promise! :3

_The 5__th__ARISU: _D'aww…. We don't need boys though, amirite? Be happy! One of these days, Imma get to your stories… I just needa get off my lazy butt… :P

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC… or CATS.

Oh, and italics mean voicemails/people on the phone/texts.

* * *

><p><em>Bustopher Jones<em>

"So today we start Bustopher Jones," Aiki remarked as she and Mori sat down at the hosts' lunch table. "I can't wait to see you in a fat suit," she smirked over at her lightly blushing boyfriend.

"Shush," he mumbled as the hosts laughed. "I'm not wearing a fat suit."

"Yes you are!" Tori said. "If you can wear that huge shaggy coat for Old Deut, you can wear a fat suit."

"Too bad so sad, you're wearing it," Ayame commanded. "We'll force you into it if we have too."

"Our girlfriends are awesome," Kaoru and Hikaru said simultaneously, high-fiving each other.

"We know," the girls chorused before laughing.

"Ah, why are we laughing?" Tamaki asked as he and Haruhi made their way over to the table. The side of the table that was previously laughing fell silent. All that was heard was Kyouyas's notebook scribbling and Honey's eating of cake.

"Nothing, Tamaki. You wouldn't get it," Aiki said cooly. Mori put a hand on her shoulder as Tori looked at her in surprise. Was she really so mad about everything that happened?

"Aiki-chan?" she said cautiously, reaching out to touch the other's shoulder. "You okay?"

"Yeah, peachy. I just don't want you talking to him," she said, wrapping her arm around Tori's waist in an impromptu hug.

"But-"

"He hurt you. Do you want him to get away with it?" the redhead asked.

"I… I guess not…"

"Then let him suffer for a few days. The silent treatment is always best."

"Okay… okay. I trust you Aiki-chan," the blonde decided, going back to eating her lunch peacefully.

Beside her, Kaoru frowned. Tori had always been easily manipulated, and this time was apparently no different… he'd have to talk to her later…

OOO

"Alright girls," Aiki said as she clutched the fat suit. Mori was currently walking backstage, unaware of the three girls plotting to ambush him. "One… two… three…. NOW!"

With a war cry, Tori launched herself onto the third year's back, effectively knocking him to the ground.

"Hn?" Mori grunted in surprise. "Tori?"

"Aya-chan, pin his legs down!" Tori exclaimed as the second year hurried forward. "I'll get his shirt off!"

"Hn!"

None too gently, the first year blonde used all her strength to pull up the host's shirt. "Make this easier on yourself and cooperate, Mori-senpai!"

"No!" he said as he struggled. "M'not wearing that thing!"

"TOO BAD!"

While the two struggled, a certain pair auburn-haired twins strolled backstage in search of their girlfriends.

"Erm… Tori-chan?" Kaoru asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hi Kao-chan! Don't mind us!" she grunted as she managed to pull the shirt higher. "I swear I will bite through this Mori-senpai!"

"I feel like I should just walk away, but… Hika! Camera!" Kaoru called.

"Nooooooo!" Mori yelled.

"On it Kao," Hikaru said as he pulled out his camera and snapped some pictures. Ayame and Tori froze in a thumbs-up position momentarily before fighting with the third year again.

"Finally!" Tori crowed as she held the (now mangled) shirt in the air. "Aiki-chan, now!"

"Flip him over, girls," the redhead ordered as she brandished the fat suit. "Sweetie, this is for your own good."

"Why can't Bustopher Jones be skinny?"

"Because it just doesn't work that way baby. Stay still," Aiki cooed as she fastened the suit on. "There!"

"Hika, picture?" Kaoru asked.

"Already ahead of you," Hikaru snickered as the girls smiled cheesily at the camera, Mori looking absolutely miserable. At the last minute, the younger twin jumped into the picture, effectively photo-bombing.

"Alright, you guys. We have to start practice now," Haruhi, who had been standing there for the entire exchange, said amusedly. The others obediently filed onstage to do warm-ups, giggling over Mori's look of distinct discomfort.

OOO

"Alright, go home. We're as good as we're gonna get," Haruhi said, smiling. "Good job, guys! I'm so proud!"

"Remember to meet us at front you two," the twins said simultaneously.

"Oh yeah… we'll be a few minutes!" Tori said before grabbing her sister's hand and dragging her to the dressing room. "Aya-chan, Aiki-chan, quick! I need to figure out an outfit and do my hair and-"

"Calm down Tori-chan," Ayame smirked. "We got this."

Within five minutes, Tori had been completely made-over: her hair was put up into an artfully messy bun, her makeup was soft, and she wore a soft pink strapless sundress.

"Perfect!" Aiki exclaimed, glomping the blonde first year. "You're ready!"

"You guys are the best friends ever," Tori bubbled, checking herself in the mirror. "I'm going to go meet him, come out when you're done Aya!"

"I should be just a few minutes," the brunette replied, already at the mirror.

As Tori walked out the door, she never felt more confident.

* * *

><p>It was performance day yet again. The hosts were milling around, laughing at Mori in his fat suit and chatting.<p>

"Are you ready?" Kaoru asked his girlfriend, smiling and taking her hand.

"You bet. I love singing," she replied, smiling widely. This time, her, Ayame, and Aiki sang in a trio as Mori strutted around stage.

It was one of the funnest songs to sing, she had to admit.

Slowly, the fangirls and fanboys started to trickle in. As Tori scampered backstage, she could see Myuki take a front row seat, probably so she could wave and try to distract the blonde.

The pale brunette never failed to amuse her.

Overall, the performance was a success. Everyone loved the tan third year, and though he dared not admit it, he rather liked the attention.

Among the shower of roses, Tori and Kaoru kissed. Their makeup smeared all over their faces, but they hardly cared.

It was perfect.

"I love you," Kaoru whispered.

"I… I love you too."

* * *

><p>Gah, I'm so sappy. So I know this is happy-go-lucky right now, but it'll go downhill again. I don't wanna get y'all's hopes up T.T<p>

Remember to vote if you wanna see RENT hosts, and to review! :D


	10. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer

**Thin**

A/N: My goodness I just went through an ordeal… My flash drive is dying (or is probably dead by now) and I have EVERYTHING saved on there—my fanfics, my book cover, and my book. I had to physically hold the flash drive to my computer so it would stay connected with one hand and open all the files I needed with the other. I almost had a freaking nervous breakdown… my stories are everything to me. But it's all good now! Too bad I'm pretty sure the thing's dead…

I just got a new one! I've been through some stuff lately and I went into a slump where I couldn't really write anything… But I'm back~!

I promised HikaAya fluff to Hitomi Hyuga, so here it is ;)

_Review Replies:_

_xXMurasakiYaseiXx: _Thank you! ^^

_Crazystuff: _D'aww, thank you for loving my story. I actually love how you said it's real… That's what I'm trying to get at. The hosts on the anime are so… well, not perfect, but their world kind of is. I just want to get through that reality isn't like the Host Club. So thank you. :3

_FruitLoopCheerio: _Mmm, it's okay. Sometimes, I hate logging in too :3 Another RENT fan? ! OMG I love you! :D Thank you for the compliments, they really mean a lot. (:

_Tinkertot95: _Updating now! Thank you and I hope you'll read again! :D

_Guest: _I am, I am! I know, I've been bad about updating lately… *sweatdrop*

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC… or CATS.

* * *

><p><em>Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer<em>

"So it's Mungo and Rumpel time, right?" Tori asked as her and Ayame mozied down the hallway to lunch.

"Why yes, yes it is," Ayame smirked. "Ah, I can't wait~"

"I'm sure you can't," the younger giggled as the twins popped up out of seemingly nowhere.

"Surprise!" they exclaimed together before presenting their girlfriends with roses.

"What are we supposed to do with these? Carry them around all day?" Tori snorted.

"That's the idea," Kaoru retorted. "Can't we show a little affection?"

"Well I think it's very sweet," Ayame said, leaning over to kiss her boyfriend on the cheek. "Thank you Hika. I love you."

"I love you too, Aya," Hikaru smiled and linked hands with her.

"Hey… Tori-chan, can I talk to you for a second?" Kaoru asked as the younger couple fell back a few feet.

"Of course," she smiled and lead him into a nook in the wall. "What is it?"

"I wanted to talk to you about… about Aiki."

"What about Aiki-chan?" she asked, confused. Aiki was her best friend right behind Myuki, after all.

"I think she's controlling you," Kaoru said bluntly. "Don't trust everything she says blindly, okay?"

"Kao-chan… why would you think that?"

"Because I know she's never really cared for Tono and what better way to get back at him than to make his ex hate him? I love Aiki, but… What she's doing isn't good for you."

"Are… are you sure Kao-chan? Because Aiki-chan is such a good person…"

"I'm not saying she isn't. Maybe she doesn't even realize what she's doing. Just don't take everything at face value," he warned, before kissing her forehead and smiling. "'Kay?"

"Okay, Kao-chan. I love you," she smiled and took his hand.

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling the end of school like usual. There wasn't really a practice today, considering Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer is a duet. Ayame and Hikaru, however, had been granted permission to use the auditorium to practice their upcoming number. So with a goodbye wave to the younger siblings they leisurely walked to the auditorium, intent on taking their time as they hadn't had much time to themselves lately.<p>

"Ah, here we are," Ayame sighed as she turned on the lights. "I'm going to go get changed, be back out here in five!"

Hikaru smiled and chuckled before heading to his own dressing room. Dropping his bag on the floor, he took a deep breath and stretched before reaching into it for his shorts and t-shirt.

"Okay, Hikaru. Work your magic," he muttered to his reflection once he was done changing. He knew his girlfriend had been under a lot of stress lately what with exams coming up, these performances, and Tori going through problems… and today he was going to help her forget all that.

"Hikaru, come on!" Ayame called from the other side of the door. "I have to be home by six to take Tori to dinner!"

"Coming!" he replied. "Go on!"

Once her footsteps faded, he took another cleansing breath and smiled at his reflection. "Plan: Distract Aya commence!"

"There you are," she huffed as he walked out. "I thought you had climbed out the window and left me…"

"Me? Ditch you? Never," the older twin replied as he slowly walked over to her. "Hey Aya… Do you think we really need that much practice…?"

"No… probably not. But it doesn't hurt, you know."

"I guess… But there's always time for practice later," he said with a mischievous grin.

"…What?"

"I love you Aya," he said simply as he picked her up and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Oh… I love you too Hika. Why the affection all of a sudden?" she asked as a blush creeped onto her face.

"Well, I know you've been stressed lately," Hikaru said as he placed her down. "Sit down."

"Why?"

"Just sit down."

Ayame complied hesitantly, turning around as Hikaru sat down behind her. "Ah ah, turn back around."

Deciding to just go with the flow, she shrugged and complied. Soon enough he began to knead her shoulders.

"Wow Aya, you have a lot of knots," he commented as he worked.

"Well, you know… A lot of stress…" she mumbled, eyes closed. There was no doubt in her mind that she had the best boyfriend right then…

"I can see that," he said as he rubbed his hands on her shoulders then leaned over and kissed her cheek. "What do you say we take a break from practicing and go out?"

"I have homework and I have to check on Tori and—"

"Kyouya-senpai can help with homework and Kaoru's taking care of Tori," he interrupted. "What do you say? Me. You. Dinner on the yacht."

"…Are you sure everything'll be okay?"

"Yes, Aya. You need to relax. Please?" the auburn headed twin gave her the puppy eyes.

"Well, when you look at me that way… I can't say no," she smiled. "Thank you Hikaru."

_Wow, she must really be grateful, _Hikaru thought. Ayame never called him Hikaru unless she was angry or feeling particularly affectionate. "No need to thank me… I love you."

* * *

><p>IT'S DONE! FINALLY! I feel so bad because I promised this so long ago and haven't done it until now… I hope it's satisfactory! Oh, and I'm sorry to the readers who have been waiting forever for an update… I just started school and as I said up top, I've been going through some problems… But hopefully I can update on weekends when I'm not doing homework or sleeping! :D<p>

I'll end this Author's Note with the standard review, please? :3


	11. Manipulation

**Thin**

A/N: HOLY SCHTICK WHAT HAVE I BEEN DOING ALL THIS TIME I DON'T EVEN KNOW DX

I really don't! Like the only big things I can think of are… the spring musical, prom, and graduation! I'm such a bad person. I'm so sorry guys! Have a piece of cake!

Well this month is relatively slow since I'm… well, staying at home while occasionally hanging out with my friends. August, though, might be a little hectic as I'm going to start packing and actually move into the college dorms at the end of the month. Then September is my birthday (18, yay :3) and I'll be getting acclimated to college, and while I suspect I'll have more free time, I'll probably be exercising and trying to be more social because as of right now I'm kinda chubby and antisocial. Also I'm probably gonna try to get a job later in the year cause I got things to pay for (like tattoos).

_Review Replies:_

_Hitomi Hyuga:_ Thank you nee-chan! That means a lot; I'm so glad you liked it :3

_The 5__th__ ARISU:_ Awwww, I'm sorry you were worried but it's kinda nice to have someone worry about me *sweatdrop* We miss you on Tumblr *heart*

_Blah:_ I'm so sorry for the wait L

_IxLOVExALOISxTRANCYx:_ Well… here you go! :3

_Guest: _I'm updating now! X3

_Other Guest: _Sorry… I've just had so much going on and other fics that need work :c

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC… or CATS. Or Manipulation by Fear Factor.

* * *

><p><em>Manipulation<em>

Tori found herself settling into a relationship with Kaoru quite easily. He was sweet, yet mischievous enough to keep her entertained; he was polite around her parents, but once they were out of the room he'd slouch down almost comically and use… er… rather less eloquent vocabulary. His idea of a perfect date (and of course, she would agree wholeheartedly) was snuggling on the couch with a bowl of candy and watch a movie or play pranks on their siblings.

All in all it was one of those relationships that kept you laughing and comfortable around each other… and that was exactly what she needed. Where her and Tamaki was rather stilted and had an almost uncomfortable air about them, her and Kaoru was completely relaxed and comfortable. When he would show up at her house unexpectedly and caught sight of her in her pajamas and bird's nest for hair, he would grin like she was just as beautiful as if she had been in a formal gown for a gala.

All in all, it was as she imagined it would be.

_Please tell me I'm not dreaming, _she would think every morning and night, for she feared that she would wake up and she'd be the same old forever-alone-Tori.

Anybody could see that she was happy. Anybody could see she was getting better. That she was happier, healthier, and she was almost back to the same Tori they once knew and loved.

* * *

><p>The Host Club, now having finished with their widely successful performances, were now situated back in Music Room number three to entertain their guests.<p>

"Oh, Tamaki…"

"One night, I decided that for every star I saw I would think of a reason of why I love you. And it was going all well and good... until I ran out of stars, princess."

Tori huffed and turned away from her ex-boyfriend and his latest client. Things had still been rocky between the two. Her and Haruhi were a little better off, partly because the twins always "innocently" suggested they pair up for assignments so they had to spend time together, but there was still a faint air of awkwardness.

Overall, it wasn't even Haruhi she placed the bulk of the blame on anyways. It was Tamaki's fault, something that both she and Aiki agreed on.

Speaking of Aiki, though… Kaoru was still suspicious of her. He knew she could be conniving and, to some extent, manipulative. Hikaru agreed that she seemed off.

And the twins intuition was never wrong.

But Aiki was her best friend, right? She would never do that to _her, _right?

Tori wasn't so sure.

OOO

"Tori!" Aiki called as she waved to get her friend's attention from down the hall.

"Aiki!" Tori grinned and waved back.

"Hey, I gotta go get some makeup work from our maths teacher. I'll meet with you for lunch, 'kay?" Myuki said before hugging her best friend tightly and continuing down the hall.

"Tori, hey! We were just getting ready to go to lunch. Would you like to join us?" Aiki asked brightly, latching on to the other girl's arm. Behind her stood Honey and Mori expectantly.

"Hi Tori-chan! Come have lunch with us! Usa-chan wants you too~!" the blonde third year smiled brightly and help up his adored bunny.

"Hm," Mori nodded.

"Sorry, guys… I promised to have lunch with the twins, Myuki, and Aya-chan," Tori said regretfully. "How about tomorrow?"

"Aw, but I really wanted to have lunch with you today!" the red head whined. "They'll understand, I promise~"

"But I promised—"

"Oh, just come on," Aiki exclaimed, dragging her down the hall. Mori and Honey both shared confused glances before following.

"Aiki-chan, it's really no big deal if Tori-chan promised to sit with the others. She did say she'd sit with us tomorrow!" Honey said.

"Yeah, they'll be upset Aiki," Tori sighed. "Come on, I'll just sit with you tomorrow!"

"Oh, I see," the other first year frowned and came to a stop. "So you're blowing me off. After everything I've done for you, you don't even have the decency to sit with me?"

"Aiki—" Mori started.

"No, Mori-senpai. I wanna hear what she has to say," she said, crossing her arms.

"Aiki, I'm so grateful to you—"

"But you won't sit with me. Am I not good enough to be seen with you, is that it? Do you think you're better than me?"

"No, Aiki—"

"Aiki-chan, stop. You're making Tori-chan cry," Honey interjected urgently when he saw the blonde female's eyes fill with tears.

"Or maybe you think you're better than Mori? Or Honey-senpai?" she continued, ignoring the third years' alarmed expressions.

"I'd never think that, Aiki! If anything I don't deserve to be with you guys!" Tori cried. "You're all so beautiful and kind and I don't understand why you hang around me! If anything _I'm _not good enough to be seen with _you!"_

"I don't believe you think that," Aiki said after a moment. "I think you're lying."

Without another word, Tori tore off down the hall, the tears spilling from her eyes.

"Tori-chan! Wait!" Honey yelled, sprinting after her.

"Too far, Aiki," Mori said before following Honey. Aiki humphed before flipping her hair and walking away.

OOO

"Hey, Hikaru. Where's Tori?" Kaoru asked as he sat down at their usual lunch table.

"I have no idea. Aya, do you know?"

"No," Ayame frowned. "She said she was sitting with us today, didn't she? We're even having her favorite for lunch. She wouldn't miss that."

"Huh," Kaoru murmured before scanning the lunch room. "Hey, Aiki!" he called to the red head passing by. "Do you know where Tori is?"

Aiki hesitated a moment. "No clue," she muttered. "Can I sit with you? I can't find Mori or Honey-senpai either."

"Sure," Hikaru said as he pulled out the chair beside him for her. Kaoru, Myuki, and Ayame shared a glance before standing up.

"We're going to go looking for them," they said simultaneously before leaving.

"Hey, wait up!" Hikaru called before hurrying after them.

"And I end up eating lunch alone anyways," Aiki huffed before slowly getting up and moving to sit with Tamaki and Haruhi.

OOO

"I'm so sorry," Tori sniffled. "You didn't have to go after me like that. You should go eat lunch."

"No, it's really okay Tori-chan. We wanna make sure you're okay, right Takashi?"

"Yeah."

The three were currently situated in an empty classroom. Tori sat curled up by a window while Honey sat beside her and Mori sat across from them in a desk.

"Well thank you" she smiled weakly. "But I'll be okay now. Go eat lunch. Aiki-chan is probably upset now. I don't want her to be upset."

"But, Tori—"

"I'll be okay. Really. Just go on ahead. Tell her I'm sorry, okay? This is all my fault."

"Well… Okay," Honey frowned before glomping the first year. "Don't hesitate to come to us, okay? We love you Tori-chan! See you later!"

With that, the third years walked out of the room, leaving Tori very alone. She noted that she was on the first floor, and surely nobody would miss her if she skipped the rest of the day…

When Myuki, Ayame, Hikaru, and Kaoru entered the room (directed by their senpais), they found an open window and a note.

_I'm just really tired. I don't wanna be here anymore. I'll see you at home._

_-Tori._

"Tori," Kaoru sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go see her. I'll see you guys later."

Without another word, Kaoru himself climbed out the window and was on the phone, calling his chauffeur as he walked across the lawn.

"What is wrong with her lately," Ayame muttered.

"Uh… Kaoru and I have a theory," Hikaru replied, biting his lip. "You see, Aiki..."

* * *

><p><em>Dying to Control<em>

_Those without esteem_

_Ignorant pawns_

_Of your pathetic dreams_

_-Manipulation, Fear Factory_

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	12. Cracks

**Thin**

A/N: I posted on my profile that this was on permanent hiatus… But that was before I realized how long it had been since I updated and I felt so bad T.T

As you can see, I have moved away from the CATS motif because the story is taking a permanently dark turn and those songs are just too **happy. **The titles are still based off of songs, and some lyrics (or just the title, if it is just an instrumental) that most suit the chapter will be put at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC… or Cracks.

* * *

><p><em>Cracks<em>

The atmosphere was tense in Music Room number three.

"What happened?" Tamaki whispered very quietly to Kyouya as Ayame, Tori, Hikaru, and Kaoru stayed a good distance away from Honey, Mori, and Aiki. The mother of the club shrugged.

"Hikaru, Ayame, and Kaoru have forbidden Tori from going near Aiki because it's come to their attention that Aiki has been most of the reason for Tori's change in behavior lately," Haruhi muttered as she walked past. "According to them, she's the reason why Tori hasn't gone near you, why she's been skipping school, and why she's been more prone to breaking down. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai have not come to realize that fact yet, I don't think."

"Oh… should we do something?"

"Like what?" Kyouya asked, his head buried in his infamous black notebook.

"Maybe... maybe we should tell Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai? And then they can deal with her?"

"I dunno Senpai, what if that goes over badly?"

"Um…. Well, okay then, here's this," the blonde said before standing up. The rest of the occupants in the room looked at him expectantly. "We need to have an emergency host meeting! Ayame, Tori, and…. Aiki, if you would please exit the room. This is a top secret meeting!"

"But, I wanna know!" Aiki whined.

"Well, okay… if you insist," Ayame said as she led her sister out of the room. "We'll go on home then."

"Fine… guess that means I should leave too… See you guys later," the red head waved and exited the room. All of the hosts' eyes (except for Mori's and Honey's, who were none the wiser) followed her suspiciously.

"All right men and Haruhi," Tamaki started. "I know you all love Aiki, but we have a serious problem."

"What is it Tama-chan? What about Aiki-chan?" Honey asked with wide eyes. Mori's face held a curious expression.

"It has come to my attention that she is, for lack of a better term, manipulating Tori," the Club's King explained. "Something needs to be done."

"That would explain lunch the other day," Mori rumbled, making everyone turn to him.

"What about lunch?" Kaoru asked. "And why didn't you tell us this sooner?"

"She made Tori-chan cry because Tori had promised to it with you guys," the blonde third year explained. "I didn't think much of it then because I just wanted to make sure Tori was alright, but now that I think about it… she does seem to be controlling Tori-chan's actions…"

"Yeah," Mori muttered. "Why didn't I see it before?"

"Well now all we can do is make sure she doesn't do any further damage," Kyouya piped up. "Mori-senpai, I think you know what you have to do."

"Yeah," he nodded and stood from the table they were all sitting at, pulling out his phone. The others watched as he moved to a window while holding the phone to his ear.

"What's he doing?" Haruhi asked as she studied the troubled expression on the third year's face.

"He's calling Aiki," Honey murmured, watching his cousin worriedly. "I hope he's not doing what I think he's doing…"

"What's that, Senpai?"

"Well if this goes badly, then he might just lose one of the things that has made him truly happy," the blonde third year whispered, burying his face into Usa-chan.

All of the hosts watched anxiously as the dark-haired third year stared intently out the window, gesturing every now and then. When he clicked his phone shut unnecessarily loudly, they all gulped.

"Uh, Senpai…?" Haruhi said weakly.

"She won't bother us anymore," he said simply. "I'm going home."

The club watched in grave silence as he slunk out of the room.

"Should we go after him?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, what if something happens?" Hikaru added.

"No, you guys go on home. I'll take care of it. I'll call if I need your help, 'kay?" Honey said with a weak smile before he followed his cousin. A faint "Takashi, wait!" was heard.

"Well, I guess everyone can go home now," Tamaki sighed. "I just hope this club doesn't fall apart…"

* * *

><p><em>A Few Days Later<em>

Tori, was confused, to say the least. The hosts and Ayame were very subdued, Mori most of all, and Aiki had stopped coming to the Host Club. She knew the others would disapprove if she went near Aiki, but she had to know what was going on.

She decided to get to the bottom of things when she got to her math class, seeing as nobody she knew but Aiki shared it with her.

"Hey, Aiki-chan," she whispered as the teacher scribbled equations on the board. "What's going on? Why haven't you been around?"

"Oh, I don't know," the red head replied angrily. "Maybe it's because you've been spreading lies about me?"

"What?" the blonde exclaimed. "I have?"

"And because of you, Mori broke up with me. What were you doing? Seeing him behind my back? What would Kaoru think if he knew you were nothing but a whore?"

"Huh?" Tori asked, genuinely shocked. "I would never do that to you or Kaoru, I… I love Kaoru more than anything and you're my best friend!"

"Yeah well best friends don't steal each other's boyfriends. How would you feel if I took Kaoru?"

"But Aiki, I never took Mori-senpai! He's not even my type!"

"I'll tell you what, you can make it up with me by coming over to my place this afternoon. I really need a friend right now," Aiki said, crocodile tears welling up in her eyes.

"Alright," the blonde said without hesitation. "I'll tell the others I'm going over to Myuki's. I really do love you Aiki-chan. You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"I know."

OOO

"Oh, Aiki-chan, I dunno—"

"I thought we were friends. Are we not friends? Do you not trust me to keep you safe Tori-chan? It's not harmful, I promise."

"But… Well, okay," Tori sighed before taking the blunt and inhaling. Immediately she started to cough and splutter.

"Breathe, Tori-chan," Aiki giggled. "That's normal. You just have to get used to it."

"How did you even get into this?" the blonde coughed out. "It doesn't seem all that glamorous to me!"

"It's a way to relax. Someone gave me some when Mori broke up with me. I like it," the red head said before taking a long drag and exhaling. "Ah," she sighed. "That's nice."

"So you just have to get used to it? And it's relaxing?"

"Yep. You're free to come over and do this with me whenever you like," Aiki smirked. "It'll be out little secret."

* * *

><p><em>Leave the past behind, walk away.<em>

_When it's over, and my heart breaks_

_And the cracks begin to show._

_-Cracks (Flux Pavilion Remix)_

Two relatively quick updates! I hope this helps make up for my absence!


End file.
